The Brainstorm
" |image = No Screenshot.png |caption = |season = 1 |production = 113b |broadcast = 23 |story = |writer = |storyboards = |ws = |director = |us = 2014 |international = |xd = June 17, 2014 |pairedwith = "The Lonely Planet" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Before one of their invasions to a planet, Peepers tries to think of ways to invade it, but Lord Hater constantly rejects every one of them, since he knows Wander will foil it. Peepers tries to think of a plan that's foolproof so they can succeed. Episode Summary Transcript End Credits The end credits take place with Lord Hater and Commander Peepers. Gallery Quotes Trivia *This is the first episode where Lord Hater and Peepers take up the whole plot of the episode, leaving Wander and Sylvia regulated to the background. *First episode where Sylvia appears but has no dialogue. *The part where Lord Hater mentions Wander disguising himself as the alien princess and marrying him was considered a homosexual implication, since Lord Hater marrying Wander in disguise could reference gay marriage. * Hater says "If we attack with Doom Dragons, Wander's just gonna show up and tame them with the power of love or something gross like that" which is a reference to The Egg. Continuity *Second time Lord Hater thinks of ways Wander is all that. ("The Prisoner") *Hater mentions the times that Wander played a song ("The Birthday Boy"), had a picnic ("The Picnic") and challenged him to a contest ("The Greatest") *The creature from "The Egg" reappears and is referred to as a Doom Dragon. *Third time the Watchdogs chant "Hate's great! Best villain!" ("The Greatest", "The Little Guy"). *Second episode where a Watchdog besides Peepers is named ("The Little Guy"). *Peepers' background music is heard again but this time it left out the "commander" part ("The Prisoner", "The Bounty"). *Third time the title card finishes someone's sentence, second for Lord Hater. ("The Greatest", "The Hero") *Second episode where Wander and Sylvia play minor roles. ("The Bounty") *During the animatic, the "Who is the universe's awesomest evildoer" is parodied as "Who is the universe's lonliest evildoer". *This is the second time the famous "Wilhelm Scream" is heard ("The Picnic"). Errors Allusions *'Symphony No. 9 in D minor (Ode to Joy)' - The "banjo banjo banjo" music is set to the tune of the final movement of this Beethoven symphony. *'Star Wars IV: A New Hope'- The iconic cover for Star Wars IV is referenced twice when Lord Hater and his army are defeated by Wander in both in "banjo , banjo, banjo" scene and at the end of the episode. Production Information * This episode was revealed on MSN TV listings. * The pose of Wander and Sylvia standing triumphantly while Wander holds up his banjo is the same pose as one of the promotional posters for the show's premiere. International Premieres Cast * Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers, Bob * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater, Additional Voices * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia * Kari Wahlgren as Janet * Rene Auberjonois as Maurice * Additional Voices: Corey Burton, Fred Tatasciore :: designates a character who appears but does not speak in this episode :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Commander Peepers Category:Lord Hater